Teatro
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: Situado justo después de la OVA de la primera temporada. En resumidas cuentas, Bakugou tiene sus motivos para estar enfadado con Todoroki, y Todoroki tiene la intención de comprar su perdón con comida. [TodoBaku]


**NdA:** he dado con una carpeta llena de TodoBakus que comencé allá por junio y que se quedaron a medias. No me atrevía a publicarlos, porque no son gran cosa, pero como ya están empezados me gustaría sacar alguno que otro.

Este va sin betear; espero que por lo menos os sirva para pasar el rato c:

* * *

 **Teatro**

de _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **Primer acto**

 **T** odoroki no las tiene todas consigo cuando se planta en la puerta del dormitorio de Bakugou el miércoles por la noche con una caja de pizza pepperoni. Ha pedido que le pongan extra de picante. No es precisamente el mayor fan de las especias, porque se inclina más por los sabores que no le aguijonean la lengua ni le retuercen las tripas, así que seguramente se abstenga de probarla, pero lo importante es que Bakugou posee una (desorbitada, en opinión de Todoroki) afición incondicional hacia la comida que provoca que a uno le gotee la nariz y los ojos le lloren, y Todoroki entiende que es a él a quien tiene que gustarle.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres que le pongamos _Carolina Reaper_ , hijo? –le pregunta el pizzero, un señor mayor y regordete que lo mira como si Todoroki acabara de pontificar sobre lo apasionante que sería meterse en una bañera llena de agua con una tostadora encendida–. Es un chile tan fuerte que los estadounidenses tienen que cultivarlo y manipularlo con mascarilla y guantes. Podrías matar a un caballo con esto.

Todoroki asiente. Conforme.

–Es perfecto.

* * *

 **Segundo acto**

 **S** e siente un poco ridículo dando tumbos por la residencia con la pizza, como si fuera el chico que las reparte a domicilio en moto y se hubiera perdido en el entramado de pasillos. A veces le preocupa que sus conocimientos sobre interacciones sociales se limiten más bien a las series y las pelis que ha visto, porque no es lo bastante ingenuo para creer que el mundo funciona como lo reflejan ahí, aunque francamente, ahora mismo daría casi cualquier cosa con tal de que el problema que tiene entre manos se solucionase con esa pizza. O con una margarita arrancada, o un globo con una notita. Espera que por lo menos le deje pasar del vestíbulo. O que le abra la puerta. Si le abriese la puerta sería un buen comienzo, teniendo en cuenta que Bakugou lleva tres días sin hablarle, descontando los siete "ni se te ocurra, gilipollas" que Todoroki se ha ganado cuando ha intentado entablar conversación con él.

Se ha hecho un guión mental de lo que le gustaría decir. No es mucho, realmente. Todoroki nunca ha sido un gran conversador. Saludo rápido, porque andarse con rodeos podría enfurecer a Bakugou y hacerle perder unas décimas valiosísimas. No darle la posibilidad de interrumpirlo es muy importante para el éxito del plan. Carraspeo. "Gracias por haber intentado salvarme". _Mno._ Tal vez debería suprimir el "intentado", porque conoce lo suficiente a Bakugou para saber la rabia que le da no alcanzar de lleno sus objetivos, y lo retorcido que puede llegar a ser a la hora de interpretar las acciones o las palabras de la gente.

Cuando toca con los nudillos, lo hace tres veces exactas, dejando un espacio de medio segundo exacto entre cada golpe. Se le ocurre que es posible que no esté en casa, a pesar de que Todoroki le envió un Line hace media hora informándole de que se pasaría por ahí, y ha comprobado que los ha leído. O quizá esté dentro, pero se limite a echar un vistazo desdeñoso por la mirilla antes de volver a su redacción sobre los tipos de venenos más empleados por los villanos, y cómo contrarrestarlos hasta la llegada al campo de batalla de héroes con particularidades tipo Curación.

La puerta se abre con tanta fuerza que el pomo deja un boquete en el encalado de la pared, y ni siquiera parece algo intencionado, porque Bakugou no tiene pinta de estar especialmente enfadado.

–Qué.

Por el tono cortante y grave con el que se lo pregunta (su tono habitual cuando no está desquiciado o inmerso en una pelea), Todoroki imagina que Bakugou ha constatado que se trataba de él antes de abrirle la puerta. Tiene cara de pocos amigos, y su mano derecha echa chispas.

–Hola –musita Todoroki, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Hasta ahí bien.

Luego se le atraganta todo lo que había pensado decirle.

Bakugou no se ha molestado en ponerse camiseta. O tal vez lo ha hecho a propósito. Quién sabe. Es Bakugou, después de todo. Se le ve la banda del calzoncillo con dibujos de bombas por encima del pantalón de chándal. Muy elocuente. Los músculos se recortan contra la palidez del pecho, salpicado de pecas bajo las clavículas, y están todos en tensión, como si pretendiera acobardarlo con eso y con su estatura erguida, cinco centímetros menor que la de Todoroki. No puede evitar que la punzada de culpabilidad le atenace los huesos, porque comprende que Bakugou quiere mantenerlo a raya y sin embargo, el nudo que se le forma a Todoroki en el estómago no tiene nada que ver con la amenaza que Bakugou quiere representar para él en ese momento.

–¿Y eso? –inquiere con brusquedad, cabeceando hacia la caja de cartón humeante con el logo rojo, amarillo y azul de _Boku no Pizza,_ la pizzería más cercana al campus.

–Pensé que querrías cenar –contesta Todoroki, y frunce la boca un momento antes de preguntar–. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Haz lo que te dé la gana.

A cualquier otra persona podría resultarle una contestación desalentadora. A Todoroki no. Le parece una respuesta bastante positiva, de hecho. _Podría ser peor_ , se anima, dejando la pizza en la mesita del recibidor y sentándose en el escalón enmoquetado para quitarse los zapatos y ponerse las pantuflas celestes que Bakugou le regaló hace casi un mes.

Al incorporarse y adentrarse en el apartamento, lo descubre apoyado en la barra de la cocina. Cruzado de brazos. Le recuerda un poco a los pavos reales que se sienten amenazados y abren sus plumas de carnaval para resultarles más grandes e imponentes al enemigo.

Todoroki suspira antes de hablar. Decide enfocar el asunto desde otra perspectiva. No postergar más algo que tiene la certeza de que Bakugou lleva esperando desde que dejó de dirigirle la palabra, pese a que no se lo haya dicho ni vaya a admitirlo.

–Lo siento.

Esa vez, Bakugou se queda muy quieto. Como un puma hipnotizado con una luciérnaga. Bufa y le da la espalda, sacando un cortador circular de uno de los cajones. Sin dejar de maldecir por lo bajo. Pesca dos vasos limpios del fregadero y los seca con una servilleta.

Al contrario que al resto de estudiantes de la U.A. (y seguramente de la mayoría de la gente que lo conoce), a Todoroki no le fascina verlo hacer saltar un edificio entero por los aires tanto como le fascina verlo ejecutar acciones tan cotidianas como esas. Trastear en el aparador y pasar un paño por la encimera mojada.

Decide colaborar solo para que Bakugou no lo acuse de no dar ni un palo al agua, así que va hasta la nevera y saca lo que queda de una botella de Coca Cola que supone que Kirishima traería el día anterior, porque Bakugou no suele beber refresco a menos que almuerce fuera.

Les sirve a ambos en los vasos, que ya están secos del todo.

Deja que Bakugou se tome su tiempo.

* * *

 **Último acto**

– **C** omo vuelvas a hacerlo, te juro que te aplastaré el cráneo.

Lo escupe cuando ya va por su segundo trozo de pizza. Le ha puesto una natilla de chocolate a Todoroki delante, para que coma algo, porque "qué coño es esto de traer pizza para que yo me cebe y tú te quedes mirando, imbécil".

–Me lo pidió All Might.

Bakugou deja los ojos en blanco.

–¿Y?

A Todoroki le parece evidente.

–Y es un profesor.

A Bakugou no tanto, aparentemente.

–¿ _Y_?

–Y no se me ocurría ninguna forma de avisarte de que era todo un montaje.

Bakugou chasquea la lengua, fastidiado. Los ojos clavados en el queso fundido.

–Decirle a All Might que se lo pidiera a otro pringado era muy complicado para ti, ¿no?

Dice eso, pero Todoroki lo escucha claramente. _Estaba preocupado por ti, gilipollas._

Es un movimiento arriesgado. Con Bakugou hay pocas cosas que no lo son, pero Todoroki le coge la mano con la que no está devorando pizza igualmente. Metiendo los dedos entre los suyos. Sin mirarlo. Podría explotar en cualquier momento y lo haría en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Se concentra en fingir que son dos chicos cenando demasiado temprano, con la tele del salón encendida, los pies colgando a ambos lados de los taburetes y el pulso vibrando en las muñecas.

 _Gracias._

Así es como funciona para ellos.

–Tengo que admitir que fue bastante creíble, ¿sabes? –musita Bakugou. Con una risita súbita–. Cuando te cogí de las solapas del traje y me apartaste de un manotazo –se encoge de hombros–. Le echaste unos cojones impresionantes.

Todoroki tiene que reírse.

–Ya. En fin. Qué otra cosa puedo hacer cuando te empeñas en retarme en público –niega con la cabeza. Medio desaprobatorio, medio divertido–. Te gusta demasiado el teatro, Bakugou.

Bakugou le dibuja círculos con el pulgar en la cara interna del brazo. Mordiéndose la sonrisa. Las intenciones.

–Hay cosas que me gustan más.

A lo mejor cree que está siendo sutil.

–No me digas.

Bakugou se chupa los dedos. Deliberadamente.

–Esta pizza, por ejemplo. Aunque está un poco floja.

Ahora es el turno de Todoroki de poner los ojos en blanco.

–Lo que yo he dicho –bosteza, dando por perdida la causa–. Teatro puro y duro.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí nun si dejáis un review Todoroki os trae una pizza a casa (?)_


End file.
